Yawarakai yume
by Mythomanya
Summary: [miyavi]La solitude est partout. Cette jeune fille pour qui la vie n'était que la succession d'une solitude découvrira qu'il existe encore de l'amour auprès de cet homme rencontré dans ce parc, au bord de la fontaine... Cet homme étant miyavi.


C'était un après-midi ensoleillé, il faisait chaud et ça sentait bon les fleurs. Miyako, une jeune fille d'Amagasaki, se promenait tranquillement dans un parc. Elle allait, seule comme une âme perdue, ne sachant que faire. Elle venait de quitter Hiroshima et ne connaissait personne de ce côté-ci du Japon. Tous les jours, elle se promenait dans ce parc, à la recherche de quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait se sentir à l'aise de parler. Et un jour, comme les autres, elle s'était assise sur le bord de la fontaine du parc pour contempler les petit poissons, lorsqu'elle vit un bishônen. Il mesurait dans les 1m85, avait de beaux cheveux bruns qui lui pendaient sur les épaules et plein de percings au visage qui le rendait adorable! Par contre, il courrait comme un débile dans tous les sens en caquetant comme une poule. Mais au lieu de la traumatiser, elle se mit à rire.

En entendant son rire qu'il trouva magnifique, le bishônen se retourna. Elle s'arrêta de rire et lui de gesticuler comme un arriéré. Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Un très, très long moment. Puis, une voix lointaine dit: Miyavi mon chéri, tu viens?!  
Alors, le jeune homme se détourna du doux regard de Miyako et rejoignit la femme qui venait de l'appeler. Et il partit sans se retourner, sans même un regard. Elle resta là un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il faisait noir. Elle rentra chez elle, abattue. Elle ne se préoccupa pas du fait qu'en rentrant, sa mère lui cria de venir manger et tout le tralala habituel. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'y enferma. Elle se coucha sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Elle y fixa intensément son regard, comme pour essayer de trouver les réponses à ses questions en fixant le lustre. Elle passa la nuit les yeux ouverts, ne se rendant pas compte du temps qui passait. Le matin, lorsque son père vint frapper à la porte pour lui dire que le petit déjeuner était servi, elle ne fit que descendre et s'assoire à la table, sans pour autant manger quoi que ce sois. Elle se leva et alla se laver sans même s'en rendre compte, comme si le quotidien la contrôlait. Elle fit tout ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude. Elle lut après s'être lavée et habillée, sans retenir ce qu'elle lisait pour autant. Elle alla au parc en après-midi et elle alla s'assoire à la fontaine pour regarder la place vide que Miyavi avait laissé.  
Elle déambula comme ça durant le reste de la semaine et la semaine d'après, espérant toujours revoir l'être convoité. Elle alla au même endroit tous les jours, attendant de le revoir. Puis, lorsqu'elle ne voulait plus rien et qu'elle n'avait que son image en tête, elle le vit! Croyant que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination, elle lui balança un jet d'eau à la figure, mais l'image, au lieu de disparaître selon les lois de la physique, devint toute détrempée. C'est à ce moment la qu'elle se rendit compte...  
-VOUS! Vous êtes...  
-Mouillé...  
-Mais... quand?! Comment?! Pourquoi êtes-vous là?!  
-J'ai le droit de venir ici non! Et, j'avais envie de vous revoir...  
-NANI?! Mais vous n'étiez pas là! Vous n'êtes pas venu! Et maintenant vous voudriez me faire croire que... et elle fondit en larme, faisant sortir les émotions accumulées durant 2 semaines. Il s'avança lentement vers elle et la pris dans ses bras. Il lui murmura à l'oreille : Je suis là maintenant.  
Elle leva les yeux vers celui qui l'avait hanté durant ces deux dernières semaines. Il prit le doux visage de Miyako dans ses mains et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il s'arrêta un moment pour contempler son adorable regard, puis il alla chercher un deuxième baiser, encore plus long et encore plus passionné que le premier. Miyako s'arracha à la douce étreinte de son amant et dit :  
-Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir trempé ainsi…  
-Ah...C'est pas grave, il fait chaud... et j'ai qu'à enlever mon chandail! Il lui fit un sourire malicieux.  
-Ah... eum, elle se mit à rougir... si vous y tenez!  
Et il partit à rire, ce qui entraîna celui de Miyako. Ils restèrent un bon moment sur le bord de cette fontaine, là où tout avait commencer jusqu'à ce que le destin les sépare de nouveau. La jeune fille entendit une voix. Non pas dans sa tête, mais derrière elle. Elle la reconnu tout de suite pour avoir été celle qui brisa sont rêve lors de sa première rencontre avec Miyavi. Tout son monde s'écroulait à nouveau, tout ça à cause d'une voix! Une simple petite voix de femme tuait le beau rêve dans lequel elle était. Elle se leva, regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux et dit :  
-J'y vais maintenant, je crois qu'on vous appel... pour elle même, lorsqu'elle se retourna, encore une fois.  
Et elle parti, le dos droit, la tête recourbée, essayant de contenir ses larmes. Miyavi la regarda partir, sachant très bien qu'il la blessait en faisant ça, et parti de son côté rejoindre la jeune femme qui l'appelait. Les remords lui rongeaient l'intérieur de l'âme. Il aurait voulu laisser la jeune Kisa, c'est ainsi que la jeune femme s'appelait, pour rejoindre la femme dont il ne connaissait rien, pas même le nom, mais dont il était néanmoins attiré, par une force invisible. Il regarda la fausse blonde, lui prit les mains et l'arrêta un instant. Il chercha un endroit des yeux et trouva un banc plus isolé que les autres, où il emmena la jeune femme.  
Kisa ma chérie, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire...   
-Qu'y a-t-il mon chéri, pourquoi un air aussi grave par une journée aussi gaie?  
-Eh bien, ce que je vais te dire va sûrement te faire un choc, mais je te dois au moins ça.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu me dois dis-moi? Je ne crois pas que tu me doives grand chose mon chéri. Tu m'aimes et tu as toute ma confiance... tu n'as pas besoins de me donner plus.  
-Mais je te dois la vérité Kisa! Je dois te dire ce que j'ai à te dire, ce serait comme te mentir si je ne le faisais pas!  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a enfin?! Dis-le-moi!  
-Kisa... je ne t'aime plus comme avant. Je t'aime encore, ça, ça restera à tout jamais, mais je t'aime en ami. Je ne suis plus sous ton charme... j'aurais aimé que ce soit autre...  
CLAC!CLAC!  
Le jeune homme avait maintenant deux joues rouges et plus assez de mains pour recouvrir les traces de doigts.  
-Tu n'as pas le droit! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT! JE T'AIME MOI! TU NE PEUX PAS NE PLUS M'AIMER! Si tu t'en vas, rien n'en vaudra plus la peine Miyavi...  
-Mais, je ne peux pas te mentir ni me mentir éternellement... Kisa, nous ne pouvons plus vivre ensemble. On ne s'entend plus et je suis sûre que même toi, tu l'as remarqué.  
-On a qu'à aller voir un psy! Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver une solution! Il y a toujours une solution à tout non?!  
-Je l'ai la solution Kisa, il te faut maintenant l'accepter... Je te quitte Kisa.  
Sur ce, il parti, laissant la pauvre Kisa toute désemparée. Il put l'entendre crier : Sache que cette fille n'en ressortira pas indemne! Mais, il ne sut pas s'il avait bien entendu que, lorsqu'il se retourna, la jeune blonde était partie.  
Il se mit à déambuler dans les rues, à la recherche de soutient, ou juste pour penser, il ne savait plus. Rendu à un certain point, il commença à avoir mal aux jambes et s'assit devant une jolie maison avec un toit rouge. N'étant plus capable de bouger, il resta là un long moment, et fini même par s'assoupir dans l'herbe.  
Après un très long moment, il se sentit revenir à la réalité par une personne qui lui secouait machinalement les épaules. Il ouvrit les yeux, agacé. Il se retourna et son regard croisa celui d'une jeune personne qu'il connaissait bien. Il se redressa brusquement et regarda attentivement la personne en face de lui. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs bouches s'effleurèrent, mais avant que ça ne puisse aller plus loin, Miyako courut à l'intérieur de la maison qui était en fait la sienne. Un peu assommé par ce qui venait de ce passer, il regarda la porte un bon moment. Puis il se leva et parti.

Miyako était montée directement dans sa chambre et était allée à la fenêtre pour voir ce que ferait Miyavi. Il était resté devant la maison un bon moment, en fixant la porte d'entré, après quoi il était reparti. Elle s'était ensuite endormie, repensant à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé durant la journée.  
Le lendemain, elle se réveilla et alla voir à la fenêtre, comme c'était dans son habitude. Tout était normal dans la rue, excepté une bagnole noire décapotable trop classe. Elle se dit que c'était sûrement les voisins d'en face qui recevaient, étant donné qu'il y avait toujours du monde chez eux. Elle se prépara comme à son habitude, toujours aussi absente, peut-être même plus. Elle descendit prendre son mini petit-déjeuner après quoi, elle sorti, comme à son habitude.  
Ses parents étant encore couchés, elle entreprit de fermer la porte le plus doucement possible et de la re barrer sans le moindre bruit. Elle se retourna et vit un jeune homme habillé de manière excentrique avec des lunettes fumées qui sortait de la voiture noire stationnée devant les voisins. Elle le reconnut au premier coup d'il et se figea. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas entrer sans faire de bruit vu son énervement et qu'en réveillant ses parents à cause du jeune homme, il alerteraient la police et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle décida d'aller directement le voir et de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, qu'elle allait le laisser en paix avec sa belle blonde et qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais parler d'elle.  
Elle s'avança d'un air décidé et s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de lui. Elle allait tout lui balancer à la figure mais fut couper par les douces lèvres du jeune homme qui avait enlevé ses lunettes et s'était jeté sur elle. La jeune brune n'avait pas put résister et avait passé ses bras autour du coup de Miyavi qui lui, avait mit ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Ils se laissaient bercer par le balancement de leur corps enlacé, ne finissant plus d'apprécier leurs bouches unies, de laisser se connaître leurs langues.  
Manquant chacun de souffle, ils se lâchèrent un instant. Durant ce moment, Miyako souffla :  
Cette fois, y aura-t-il une voix pour m'empêcher de vivre mon rêve?  
-Non, plus jamais cette voix ne nous en empêchera... ton nom, c'est...?  
-Miyako...  
-Je crois que je t'aime, Miyako...  
-Moi, j'en suis sûre...  
Et elle s'empara des lèvres de Miyavi, qui se laissa faire docilement

OWARI


End file.
